1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered combustion engine system provided with spark-assisted fouling free EGR system, and in particular to an exhaust gas regeneration control system of a gasoline and diesel fuel-combined homogeneous charge compression ignition engine and a method thereof which make it possible to inhibit the production of a sediment produced in an EGR system in such a way to control the timing of an ignition of a gasoline and diesel fuel-combined HCCI engine.
2. Description of Related Art
The exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system is widely installed in vehicles so as to reduce NOx in such a way that an exhaust gas from an engine is re-circulated and introduced into the interior of the cylinder. The above-mentioned EGR system is provided so as to meet the exhaust gas regulations of the engine.
The EGR system adapted to a diesel fuel engine will be described. Since an exhaust gas is re-circulated and introduced into the cylinder, a problem occurs at the EGR system owing to a particle matter (PM) including a soluble organic fraction (SOF) and soot. Such a problem causes the performance, fuel efficiency and exhaust characteristics to worsen.
In addition, as one of the ways to effectively cope with the reinforced regulations and high fuel efficiency demands, it is recommended that the advantages of a diesel fuel engine and a gasoline fuel engine are taken and combined.
As one of the specific ways, there is a diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered combustion engine is capable of reducing NOx and realizing high fuel mileage being equal to that of diesel engine.
However, as to the diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered combustion engine provided with EGR system, a fouling cannot be reduced efficiently.
Hereby, the way as described above is not capable of reducing particle material but fouling.
Therefore, it is required to prevent particle material from being included in EGR gas recirculating by replacing the diesel-gasoline dual fuel powered combustion with gasoline combustion
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.